


again on this night, time goes by

by ActivelyWeird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Mild Angst, Panic Attacks (mentioned), Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActivelyWeird/pseuds/ActivelyWeird
Summary: Those few months in the Crystal seemed to change everything, but Lucis was flourishing despite the ups and downs. Somehow, despite everything, Noctis was finally here, walking down aisle.-For the Promptis Big Bang 2020
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Promptis Big Bang 2020





	again on this night, time goes by

**Author's Note:**

> So, after way too much procrastinating, I am finally posting my fic for the Promptis Big Bang!!! I just want to thank the mods of this event, you guys are absolutely amazing for organizing this event (also for dealing with like my endless dumb questions).
> 
> For this event, I worked with the most amazing artist, splendidcyan!!! An absolutely amazing human, they kept hyping me up the entire time I was writing and the art they created for this fic is absolutely phenomenal! Will post links to the art when posted
> 
> Their socials: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/splendidcyan?s=20) | [Tumblr](https://splendidcyan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As you read, know that the hyperlinks are there if you want to see the aesthetic that I am going for in the fic, but they aren't necessary for your understanding (I would recommend the music ones, but that's just me). If you have any problems with any of the links, please let me know. 
> 
> Title from [Revival](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkbwhXFrmsc) by CIX

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190430973@N05/50407109456/in/dateposted-public/)

The room was nearly silent, the only noise the occasional rustle of the trees outside. A thin streak of moonlight highlighted an empty spot on the floor, but save for that, the room was entirely silent. It was a completely still, perfect night.

"Hey Noct, you awake?" 

Noctis groaned into his pillow. After spending what felt like forever tossing and turning, he had just found the perfect position to sleep in. He swore, if Prompto wanted yet another crash course in how the Armiger worked, Noctis wouldn't be responsible for the canceled wedding tomorrow night. 

"What is it Prom?" he asked, voice muffled by his pillow. 

"It's just… there's been something weighing on my mind for a while." Oh great, Prompto was in one of his 'philosophical' moods. Those always went in interesting directions. Whatever, Noctis would answer whatever question he had as quickly as possible, and then it was straight to dreamland. 

"Hmm?" 

"What was it like, you know, in the Crystal?" 

Well, that wasn’t the sort of question Noctis was expecting. At least it didn’t involve the Armiger.

Sighing deeply, he sat himself up. This didn't seem like the type of question to answer as he was on the brink of falling asleep.

"I mean, I've already told you before. I don't remember much."

Prompto stared at a corner of the wall, his gaze as far from Noctis' own as possible. "It's just… I had a nightmare. About the Crystal, I mean."

Noctis eyed him in concern but knew it wasn't the right time to reach out and pull Prompto into a hug. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked hesitantly instead. 

Prompto messed with the thin gold band on his finger, nervously twisting it back and forth. "What if- what if you had spent longer in there? I can't imagine how different everything would be."

Longer? Just the few months Noctis had spent there felt like an eternity to him. That time spent endlessly swimming in a sea of darkness, only hearing random disembodied voices telling him that he was going to be reborn the True King of Lucis. It wasn’t exactly what one would call a pleasant vacation. 

He could barely even imagine going through that for a moment longer than he already had. Even now, he still had trouble staying in the closet with the lights off. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, swallowing heavily. 

"I mean, it's all going so well now!" Prompto burst out. "But now my brain doesn't want to let me enjoy it, instead I keep thinking about pointless what-ifs." 

Realizing what Prompto needed, Noctis placed an arm around Prompto's shoulders and pulled him in to lie against Noctis' side. His light weight settled comfortably against Noctis, his breathing slightly ruffling his shirt. Usually, it was Prompto who comforted Noctis after a bad flashback or nightmare, but even he needed help sometimes. They all did. 

"Well, I'm here now aren't I? And the Crystal wasn't so bad. We have Luna to thank for that," he said teasingly, hoping to lighten Prompto's fears. 

Despite having barely been able to speak with Luna before being forced into the Crystal, she had been their saving grace ever since. She was the one who reassured everyone that him going into the Crystal was temporary, was the one who helped keep up morale, was the one everyone could rely on. 

At this point, she had done more for Lucis than anyone else had, even if it was Noctis who had technically dealt a final blow against Ardyn. 

His words reassured Prompto, and he let out a weak chuckle. "Ha, yeah, it's because she's still here that you weren't stuck in there for who knows how long. I mean, 6 months was bad enough but can you imagine what it would've been like if you spent longer, like years?" Prompto's tone was light, despite the heavy connotations of his question. 

"Can you imagine me with a beard? I need to keep my youthly, 'king of the people' image. A beard would totally cramp my style," he said dramatically. "But you're right, we should get Luna something to thank her at some point. Can't believe we still haven’t done that."

"I mean, she is getting invited to the royal wedding of a century. A pretty exclusive invitation, mind you. Should be a gift enough, I imagine."

Noctis shoved his elbow into Prompto's ribs, though lightly. "Wow, she surpassed death for me and in return, she gets a wedding invitation. What a heartfelt gift."

Prompto laughs, this time a deep, heavy one that makes the concern in Noctis' heart fade away that much quicker. "Fine then, we'll send her an invitation to Ignis' and Ravus' wedding too. That should be enough."

"Hmm maybe. Sometime when there aren't a million other things to do, I’ll get her something nice. Speaking of their wedding, have they announced any details for that yet?" Ignis had been busy as of late with Noctis’ wedding preparations, and seeing as Ignis was planning _his_ wedding, one would think their paths cross often. However, the opposite became the reality, as the two could go almost an entire day without seeing each other. 

There was a lot of preparation that went on behind the scenes for a royal wedding, ranging from creating an appropriate guest list to discussing napkin designs. Even if Noctis and Prompto did chip in their own opinion, it was ultimately Ignis who knew what he was doing with all these plans. 

"Nah, but you saw how long they took to propose to each other, I doubt they'll be planning a wedding anytime soon." 

"Well, it's not like I was any better," Noctis said. It was funny how much Ignis and Ravus seemed unaware of each other's feelings, but Prompto and Noctis hadn’t been much better themselves.

–- 

After having spent hours wandering Lestallum and getting feedback from the citizens about the rebuilding process, Noctis had been exhausted. Coming back from the dead took a lot out of a person. Who knew? It had been almost 3 weeks since Noctis had been found alive in the throne room, and though he was now able to walk around fully, he still got tired after barely a full day of work. Plus, Prompto had been strangely quiet all day and Noctis hoped to be able to take some time and talk to him. 

The two of them stopped at a Cup Noodle shop before heading back to the hotel. Noctis sat on the edge of one bed while Prompto did the same on the other bed. He pulled out his phone, checking his new messages. However, after several quiet minutes, he was pulled from his thoughts by Prompto clearing his throat. 

"Hey Noctis, what exactly am I to you?" 

–- 

"Oh my God, no please don't say it!" Prompto begged, tugging on Noctis' arm in a half-hearted plea. 

"Come on, it was my best line, you have to admit it."

–- 

Noctis paused at Prompto's words and took a second before speaking. He moved his hand towards his inner jacket pocket as he spoke. 

"I mean, I thought you were my boyfriend, but I was hoping you'd be my consort instead." 

In one fluid motion, he pulls the ring box out of his pocket and moves to one knee on the floor in front of Prompto, pulling the box open as he did. 

_–-_

"It was a beautiful ring," Prompto admitted. The ring was simple gold, and the detailing wasn't anything too elaborate, but it somehow was perfectly Prompto. 

Prompto still got flustered whenever he saw some of the luxuries the royal family and other dignitaries possessed. Had Noctis actually splurged and got a ring that was “befitting of the royal status”, as some would put it, he was pretty sure Prompto wouldn’t have said yes. 

"I remember when I saw it, it instantly reminded me of you," Noctis said thoughtfully. But then he teasingly added on, "Wasn't as beautiful as my line though."

Prompto groaned. "Okay fine, your line was good, I admit it." He raised a hand in defeat for a moment before setting it down to rest against Noctis’ chest again. 

Noctis silently cheered. "And it only took until the night before our wedding for you to say that."

"Ha ha ha," Prompto said sarcastically. "At least I wasn't the one who didn't admit he wasn't sure what he was doing until mid panic attack."

"Oh come on, that's not fair," Noctis half whined. 

–-

Coming back to Insomnia after the proposal was like coming down from a sugar high. 

Reality hit, hard.

Noctis was now in a committed relationship with the boy he had been in love with for years and had been friends with for even longer. While it was the most amazing feeling, there was still the impending question of what happens next? Now that Noctis has promised that he'd never let go, does that mean Prompto will get bored of him? Even as his brain rationalized what a dumb idea, it also kept proposing virtually every possible way this relationship could go wrong. 

What if Prompto suddenly started to hate cuddling with Noctis? What if he was a revolutionist against the monarchy this entire time, and was just biding his time to overthrow him? What if Prompto suddenly decided that he wasn't into Noctis anymore and made off with someone else, like Aranea?

_\---_

"I told you a million times, we were never more than friends. Besides. she's too cool for either of us," Prompto said grumpily.

"Oh, I know that. I just like to hear you say it."

He carefully dodged Prompto's elbow heading straight for his ribs before pulling Prompto close once again. “I still don’t understand where you got the idea I could be revolutionary from. Like I know how to wield a gun, sure, but I also live in the modern-day world,” Prompto mumbled. 

“Guess all those history lessons with my tutor just served to make me more paranoid than anything else,” Noctis laughed, careful not to move too much. 

__ 

Somehow, even as the two were planning the wedding together, the doubts remained in the back of Noctis’ mind. In the middle of choosing suit designs– ”Come on Noct, black suits are always done. Blue is so much more interesting.” “But black is classic!”–Prompto had left the room to get them some snacks, so it was just Noctis left alone with his thoughts. 

It wasn’t as if this was the first time that Noctis had been left alone since he had proposed, no. But somehow, everything seemed to be weighing heavier than usual. Maybe it was the fact that they were finally planning for a wedding, which made everything seem that much more _real._

That was a mistake. No matter how much Noctis tried to think rationally about it, the only thing he could think about was how Prompto would eventually leave him because he could do so much better, and Noctis was already failing at his job as king, hadn't the citizens themselves said so, and Prompto wanted blue suits and Noctis was a jerk for saying no, and everything seemed to be going in the wrong direction now-

'Hey Noctis, it's okay, just breathe with me.' 

Prompto had whispered soothing words to him, hand rubbing gently up and down his back. He whispered how Noctis was doing fine, how the wedding would still happen. He whispered about how he would always love Noctis.

He guided Noctis through his breathing, doing exaggerated deep breaths just so Noctis could follow along. And even though it felt as though air could never come to him, eventually he was able to take proper, albeit, shaky breaths. 

His first coherent words had been apologies, but Prompto had immediately shushed him, constantly reassuring Noctis that, yes, Prompto did love him. 

After that, they had shoved the mile-high tower of wedding magazines to the side, put aside their other responsibilities, and decided to have a talk with each other about their current situation. Not a quick conversation like the one in Lestallum, but a deep heart to heart. 

And even though Noctis' eyes hurt from crying afterward and he had desperately wanted a drink of water: he had to admit it helped. It made him realize he was letting his anxiety get the better of him. And sure, it's not as if it fixed every problem but it seemed to make everything easier to handle.

_\---_

"You know you can still always talk to me right?" Prompto asked. 

"Yeah of course I do," Noctis said, letting Prompto wrap his arms gently around him. 

"Good. Because I'm going to make you talk about your feelings. A lot. Tomorrow, we'll discuss your feelings about the catering at the wedding."

Good old Prompto, making any situation seem that much more bearable. 

"I mean, what's there to say? I'll just be spending the entire time complimenting Ignis' food." At first, Noctis felt bad when Ignis had insisted on being in charge of food preparation, insisting that his best man shouldn't be the one to prepare the food as well. However, Ignis was persistent. He had even hidden the cake design from Noctis and Prompto, saying that it would be a special gift from him. 

"True. Well, maybe Cid will crack a bad joke and we can talk about that instead."

"Well, I'm sure Cindy will talk some manners into him for the event." 

"Hmm. Maybe for the ceremony, but the reception is another thing altogether. He'll probably save them all for then anyway."

"Haha, guess you're right." Noctis rolled over in the bed, getting himself in a more comfortable position to sleep. While he'd love to keep talking to Prompto, it was already creeping past three in the morning, and well, he was getting married tomorrow. 

Prompto didn't say anything, just slid back underneath the covers, turning gently on his side to face Noctis. Noctis gently tugged the blanket up to cover them both, the fabric cocooning them in soft warmth. 

The two just laid there for a few moments, the only sound the gentle ticking of a clock in the distance. 

"Good night Noct. I love you."

Even though he was just barely on this side of awakeness, Noctis smiled. 

"Love you too."

–-

Waking up to his phone alarm blaring at eight in the morning was never Noctis’ preferred way to get up. Especially not after a night where he hadn’t even gotten eight hours of sleep. 

As much as Noctis wanted to stay lying in bed, cuddling Prompto until they were practically sick of each other, they did have other, unfortunately, more important things to do. 

He gently shook Prompto's shoulders as he rolled out of bed, knowing the light touch was enough to make Prompto spring out of bed. Even after years of knowing each other, Noctis could never understand how Prompto was such an early bird.

"Good morning," he mumbled as he swiped through his phone notifications. Most of them were meaningless emails and a few game notifications, nothing that was too important. There was a message from Ignis inquiring something about flowers, but Noctis could care about that later. 

"Morning. Happy wedding day!” Prompto exclaimed, already fully awake. He pulled his glasses on and stood up, walking towards the closet to get ready.

"Yep, today's the day." Noctis was nervous… but it was a good type of nervousness. It was the nervousness that existed when opening a birthday gift or getting back a good test score. It made him feel happy inside, but also anticipating what was next. 

"Well, what's first on the to-do list?" Prompto called from the closet. 

"What makes you think I made a to-do list?" 

Prompto scoffed, loud enough that Noctis could hear it. "I don't think _you_ made one. But I know for a fact Ignis would've sent you one."

And that he was right about. 

Noctis pulled up his messages, scrolling back a few to find the to-do list Ignis had sent late last night for today.

"Hm, seems like first up is helping finalize the decoration of the ballroom."

"Great," Prompto said, stepping out of the closet, a small bundle of clothes in his arm. "Well, get ready already then, slowpoke."

"Not my fault you do everything as fast a racing Chocobo," Noctis muttered, though he did make his way to the closet.

Once he was also dressed in clothing that wouldn’t make Ignis sigh in disappointment when he saw Noctis, they headed out to meet Ignis. 

On their way to the ballroom, the two passed many different royal servants, all doing some sort of preparation for the wedding Most of the faces weren't familiar to Noctis, but he did spot one that was after a few moments.

"Ravus!" he called out, getting the other's attention. He looked up from the papers he was holding, a wide smile on his face. 

"Noctis, Prompto, good to see you both." 

"Doing some errands for Iggy I see?" Prompto said, gesturing to the papers in Ravus' hand.

Ravus blushed fiercely. Even though the two were officially boyfriends, Ravus was still embarrassed to talk about the two of them. It was endearing, in a Ravus sort of way. 

"Ah yes, since he's been busy with your wedding preparations, he asked me to go over some documents he was sent. Nothing too interesting, however," he said.

"Ah yeah, really owe it to Ignis for helping us out so much with everything," Noctis said, rubbing the back of his neck lightly. "Speaking of which, Ravus, any plans to ask Ignis about a wedding of your own?" he asked, teasingly raising his eyebrows. 

If possible, Ravus blushed harder. "Ah- well- maybe," he said. "Not for a while at least."

Prompto whistled lowly, though without malice. "Wow, I always thought you'd be waiting for Ignis to do it. Good on you man!" 

Noctis added on, "Well, maybe he doesn't want to wait almost two years again. I still can't believe Ignis took that long to confess, usually, he's so straightforward about things."

Prompto chuckled. "When you're almost killed by a guy but then you end up convincing him to join your side, it does make you hesitate to ask to be boyfriends, you know."

An indignant shout came from Ravus, who was more embarrassed than angry. "Hey, I didn't want to kill him. I was under orders you know. Plus, when you see a guy wearing a ring that you've just happened to be on the lookout for, it does things to you." He sighed. "You are right, however. I'd rather not be forced to wait another two years for Ignis, and I'd want to try to do things on my terms," he said confidently. 

"That's great," Noctis said sincerely. "Really hope it happens, you guys are perfect for each other." 

"Thanks for your approval," Ravus said dryly. "Anyways, I've kept you long enough. I've heard there's a ballroom for you two to assess."

"Ah right," Prompto said, "We should probably get to that now before someone gets mad at us for being late."

The two said their goodbyes to Ravus as they moved ahead. No doubt an irate Ignis was waiting for them in the ballroom, ready to scold them for being late.

Maybe Noctis could just mention Ravus and make Ignis feel happy enough to forget about it. That was a good plan B if needed. 

Walking into the ballroom was like walking into a dream, the dim lights and draped decorations adding to the illusion. The actual ceremony was a smaller event, with mostly close friends, that would take place in the throne room. However, the reception was open to the public and so therefore would be held in the ballroom. 

Originally, Ignis had presented Noctis with a sophisticated decor plan consisting mostly of just black and white, with a few blue accents here and there for color. Both Prompto and Noctis had rejected these ideas, despite Ignis’ insistence that it was the traditional decoration style for the royal weddings. 

Instead, the room was dazzled in blues and blacks of various hues, with beautiful ribbons draped over the hanging golden chandeliers. It was incredibly elaborate, but Noctis knew it wasn’t even its final stage yet. 

“Noctis! Prompto! Over here!” 

Noctis turned to his left, where he saw Ignis standing by an undecorated table full of random supplies he couldn’t even begin to make out. He saw some black drapery and a few other odds and ends. 

“Good morning you two, hope you rested well,” Ignis said, flipping through some papers in his hand. 

“We did, thanks. So what’s up? The room looks great,” Noctis said honestly. He was pretty sure whatever input he gave would just mess up the ambiance of the room: elegant, yet not stifling. 

“Well, ‘great’ as it might seem, there are a few minor things I want your opinion on. Mostly some minor matters regarding colors, but still.” 

Noctis was just about to reply when he saw a familiar face walk into the room. “Hey Prompto, can you handle that? I’ll just be a minute.”

Prompto laughed, “Hey if you want to talk to Luna that’s fine by me. But don’t be upset when the color scheme somehow clashes with your suit.”

Noctis flushed. He had made _one_ comment about color choices. One! “Shut up, and just make sure there’s not too much black.” Even if it was the royal color, too much black would make anyone depressed. Noctis was pretty making people depressed at a wedding was the opposite of what was wanted. 

“Gotcha, now go,” Prompto said, snatching Ignis’ notes from him. 

Nodding, Noctis quickly walked towards where Luna was admiring the sylleblossoms on one of the tables. “Hi, Luna.” 

Luna quickly stood up, brushing imaginary dust off of her white dress. “Hello, Noctis. How are you?” 

“I’m doing fine, just getting some last-minute preparations out of the way before the main event. I heard you were out last night helping in town?” 

Ever since Dawn had come back, Luna had been a major factor in the reconstruction of not only Insomnia but also Lucis. When Noctis had been deemed lost to the world, Luna had become the beacon of light for the citizens. 

However, the battle with the Hydrean had gravely injured Luna, and while now she was mostly recovered, the heavy lifting jobs were left mostly to Gladio while Luna helped immensely in diplomatic affairs, her experience as Oracle making it possible to leave her completely in charge of the political side of reconstruction. 

“I was,” Luna affirmed, “one of the older shops that were previously stable had fallen, so I went to provide some assistance.” 

Noctis frowned. “I mean, that was nice of you, but are you sure you should be helping reconstruct buildings?” 

Luna chuckled. “No, I shouldn’t be, and I didn’t. Honestly Noctis, you worry too much. There were one or two minor injuries that happened, that’s why they called me in the first place. I just helped with some extra clean up afterward as well.” 

Noctis had the decency to look sheepish. “Ah well, can’t help but worry you know. So, are you looking forward to the celebrations tonight?” 

A gentle smile graced Luna’s face as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “It looks to be not a complete disaster, so I would have to say I am.” 

“Hey, I’ll have you know I can hold a wedding, especially my own,” Noctis said indignantly. 

“ _You_ can? Do you mean Ignis?” 

“Well, you got me there. Anyways, I’ll let you get back to what you’re doing, looks like Prompto is arguing about colors again, I should help. See you in a few hours.” 

“Of course, see you then. Well, not really since you’ll be the one getting married, but it’s the thought that counts,” Luna said. 

Prompto was scowling at the papers in his hands, as predicted, so Noctis quietly took them away from him, shushing Prompto’s protests. 

“Well, what’s going on here?” he asked, flipping through the papers though not reading them. 

“Well, Ignis wanted to go with blue flowers in the hanging pots but I think white would look so much nicer, especially with the golden walls. Come on, back me up here Noct!” Prompto pleaded. 

Noctis quirked an eyebrow. “Since when did you become a decorating expert?” 

Prompto flushed. “Since never, jerk. I just, you know, have an eye for these things. Got to think of the photos too you know.” 

He had a point, Noctis conceded. There were already sylleblossoms on the tables, so, “Why don’t you go with the white flowers? They’d match the lights better. Plus, too much blue would be an eyesore.” 

Ignis sighed, though not angrily. “I suppose you’re right. Well, good thing I had prepared white flowers ahead of time. Well, that was the only other thing left on the list, so we should be finished in just under an hour. Then we’ll clean up everything so it’s perfect in time for the ceremony.” 

“I thought you were helping with the food?” Prompto asked

“Oh, I am. I meant we in the royal sense,” Ignis smirked. Noctis almost groaned at the pun but for once chose not to comment. 

Instead, he asked, “Have you seen Gladio? Or Iris? I've been needing to talk to her about her officiate’s speech.” 

Ignis looked at him, annoyed. “Noctis, weren’t you supposed to figure that out, oh you know, before the day of the ceremony?” 

“We did, I swear, “ he said hastily. “She texted me this morning saying she and Aranea had a talk apparently, whatever that means, so she made a small edit she wants me to check.” 

Ignis rubbed at his forehead. “Very well, though I can’t fathom what addition Aranea would give. Where are you heading afterward?” 

Noctis looked at Prompto, who quickly spoke up. “Oh, uh, not sure. I think you’ve got food covered so no need to bother messing that up. I think we might stop by Gladio just, you know, for the memories, snap a few selfies or whatever. By then, it’ll probably be time to get ready for the ceremony. “ 

Ignis nodded, looking at something on his phone. “Alright, that sounds fine, I don’t think there’s anything else you two need to worry about. See you two later then.” 

As Noctis and Prompto took the long way to the grounds, where Gladio most likely was, Noctis was lost inside his mind.

Living the life he was today, he could never have imagined it. Once he had heard Insomnia fell, he figured that he would die trying to get it back. Learning that he was destined to do so just solidified that idea in his mind.

They never liked to talk about it, but there were nights where Ignis and Noctis would talk about royal duties, and where Noctis would tell Ignis all the things he would need to know to be a ruler. Things that, technically, only a member of the royal family would know. 

But Ignis was family at that point, so he thought nothing of it as he divulged important information such as the secret bunker underneath the castle and the family heirlooms (the ones that weren’t connected to a magical Crystal, at least). However, even Noctis didn’t know everything and it was only when he tried to talk with Ignis that he had realized how painfully little he knew. 

While technically he got royal training his entire life and had sat in on council meetings and the like, there were many lessons he was destined to learn after he became 21. He had always assumed that he would learn them either before or after courting Luna, though obviously, that went completely askew. 

Now, he was the only royal successor left, the only one with any real knowledge about how the monarchy worked. Ravus tried to help out at one point, saying that he had knowledge from Niflheim about Insomnia’s royal workings; most of the information was false, much to Ravus’ chagrin and embarrassment. 

Waking up in the throne room… Noctis hadn’t planned that. He still had barely any idea how that happened, no matter how many times Luna tried to explain it to him. Something about the gods wanting to give a second chance to make it right. Noctis’ prior experience with the so-called benevolent gods wanted to scoff at that. But on the other hand, here he was, on the day of his wedding, able to enjoy his adult life with all of his closest friends.

Noctis sighed; everything was different, but in the end, at least they had each other. 

“Hey, guys!” Iris’ shout snapped Noctis out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even realized they had found her. “So, about the changes to my speech…” 

“Well, I’m sure whatever you say will be fine,” Prompto begins.

“Unless you insult Gladio. No insulting Gladio at my wedding, even if it’s the ‘perfect opportunity’,” Noctis interjected.

Iris pouted slightly, though her smile gave away her lack of annoyance. “You guys take the fun out of everything. But don’t worry, I just wanted to let you know that it’ll be a bit shorter than planned, but not by much. I added some stuff about our friends, but got rid of some of the more random parts.” She smirked. “Figured I’d save those for the toasts.”

Noctis groaned, “Must you live to embarrass me? And on my wedding day too, come on, cut me some slack.” 

“Nope! Hey, isn’t it getting late? Don’t you guys need to get ready?” Iris asked, glancing at the clock on the wall behind Noctis’ head.

Looking at the time, Noctis swore lightly. “Well, I’m late to everything anyway, what difference does it make if it’s my wedding? But yeah, we’ve got to go, we still have to go see Gladio.” 

“Have fun you guys,” she says, waving a hand at them as she stares at the tablet in her hand containing her speech.

Gladio, surprisingly, wasn’t in the training room, but rather in his private quarters. Had it been any other day, he would’ve been following Noctis around while he did his duties, but today was the only exception since Prompto was with him. 

“Hey, lovebirds, what brings you here? Don’t you have more important places to be?” he asked. He was already wearing his suit pants, though the shirt and jacket still laid neatly folded on a chair. 

“Thought we’d stop by for some last-minute selfies,” Prompto said casually, but they all knew what he meant. This was a big day for everyone, they wanted their private time before the official ceremony and everyone was all emotional.

“Fair enough, get over here,” Gladio said. Despite his gruff words, the affection in his voice was easily detectable.

Several selfies and one hair ruffling from Gladio later, Noctis was beginning to wonder why they had come here in the first place. Oh right, because he and Gladio were friends. 

Hm, note to self, get better friends.

“Seriously, while I’m loving this moment,” Gladio said, “I think you guys have seriously got to go before you miss your own ceremony.”

“Right, that wouldn’t be good,” Prompto said, pocketing his camera once again. While he now had a nicer camera, the one he still used most often was the one from their road trip. He practically carried it with him everywhere still; some things never changed.

“Well, I guess this is where we part ways,” Noctis said outside of Gladio’s door.

While they didn’t keep many of the traditional wedding ideas, they had planned not to see each other before the actual ceremony. It was both for the traditional (and emotional) aspect, but also because it would be a pleasant surprise to see what each other chose for their outfits. While the two had chosen general colors and themes together, they kept the specifics of the hidden from each other.

“Yeah. Can you believe the next time we’ll see each other will be our wedding? Like, I’ve been trying to process that all day and it’s still so amazing,” Prompto gushed. 

Noctis chuckled. “Gods, I still can’t believe it either. Guess we both better get used to it in the next hour, since it’s happening.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Though I think we’re supposed to say that at the wedding,” Noctis teases. 

Prompto slapped Noctis’ arm. “Nice to know your love is only reserved for special occasions.”

And with that, they headed towards their rooms where a royal stylist was waiting to help them with their wedding outfits. Noctis’ outfit wasn’t anything insanely elaborate, both him and Prompto choosing to go with the more “simple yet elegant” look. 

Part of this wedding was going to be viewed by all the citizens of Insomnia, and people from all over Lucis, and he didn’t want to put the impression that all the royal budget was going towards the wedding. Not to say it wasn’t an elaborate affair, but it wasn’t as extravagant as some of the previous royal weddings had been.

The black tuxedo he had chosen (with Ignis’ help because that man had an actual eye for fashion) fit exactly perfectly, which made Noctis let out a sigh of relief. It’s not like he thought he grew obnoxiously tall over the past week, but being anxious can do that to a guy.

The royal corsage was carefully pinned above his suit jacket pocket, the gold crown shimmering under the light. The light chains on the corsage gently bumped against his chest as Noctis moved, the gentle sound the only noise in the room.

As his hair was carefully styled for him, Noctis stared at the mirror, judging his reflection. In just a few short moments, this was the face that everyone who cared about him was going to see. Was it kingly enough? Did he have the face of a fearless leader, one who always seemed to know the next step and where to go? Or did he still have the face of a prince, one who was never entirely sure what was going to happen until suddenly everything was happening?

Despite the royal coronation that said otherwise, some days Noctis still felt like that prince. A young boy playing at being a prince, who bore the correct crown and sat in the right throne, but whose feet were too short to touch the ground. He could sit in front of a council and tell them all his decisions, and they’d all listen without complaint, suggesting ideas that only went along with his. But secretly, when the little prince was hiding away from the throne again, they’d be figuring out how to execute a plan completely different than his own, a plan much better. 

It terrified Noctis.

But, throughout all that fear and pain, it was Prompto who had been there. Prompto, who had no obligation to be there, who could leave at any time. He wasn’t paid a royal wage, he wasn’t given royal luxuries, he still chose to be by Noctis’ side right from the beginning. And that meant more to Noctis than anyone could imagine.

He just hoped his vows would convey that feeling.

Almost too soon, his hair was styled; it was still in his usual style, just slightly neater than usual but apparently, it looked much nicer according to the stylist. Noctis took in one last deep breath before heading to the corridor outside the throne room.

He knew Prompto was already inside the room, with Ignis by his side as his best man. He knew Gladio was already there as well, on the opposite side of the small stage waiting for Noctis to walk in. He knew Iris was in the middle, holding a small book that her speech was written in. He knew that in a few moments, an official would announce his entrance, and then it would all be over in a heartbeat, but still, he was terrified. 

Well, hopefully not having rehearsed this wedding would be fine.

He could hear the beginning of the music playing, the figurative wedding bells. His heart felt as though it’d jump directly out of his chest. 

“And now announcing, His Royal Majesty, King Noctis Lucis Caelum!” 

Well, that was his cue. 

With one last exhale, Noctis pushed open the heavy doors and began walking down the aisle. 

The [music](https://youtu.be/Ku2nuzx4etI?t=34) began to change as he took careful steps towards the center of the room.

He had eyes only for Prompto, but it was impossible not to notice the small crowd of people all standing up for him. There wasn’t bowing since this was a wedding, and honestly, that still made Noctis uncomfortable. Luna was up there in the front row, and he could spot a few other familiar faces scattered around him. Most faces were his good friends, though a few higher-ranking nobles from around Lucis had also been invited to the private ceremony.

Even with the supposedly small crowd, it still felt like a million people. Noctis finally reached the stage, where he stood to face Prompto.

“You may be seated,” Iris began. Pausing for a moment so everyone could take their seats once more, she raised her head to look at the audience.

“As everyone here knows, my brother Gladiolus is the Shield to the Prince. When I was younger, all this meant to me was that he got to play with Noctis instead of me. As I got older, I finally was taught the meaning of Noctis’ position, and in turn, the meaning of Gladio’s. I was able to talk with the Prince on several occasions, and regardless of the situation, he was always the kindest, generous, and helpful person I had met. He had never raised his voice in the years I’ve known him, he has always been an inspiration to the people.”

She took a small pause, before continuing. “When he one day introduced me to Prompto, I immediately knew that Prompto was someone also of good character. He has not since proven me wrong, with his humor and optimism always putting a smile on everyone’s faces. When he and Noctis had announced their relationship, I had nothing but well wishes for them. Their relationship has shown that even within the darkness, love can prevail. If not for these two, I’m not sure where I’d be right now. Maybe stuck somewhere in Lestallum. But they’ve introduced me to new people, many of whom are in the room right now. These are the people I am honored to call our friends. And so friends, today you are here joining me in the marriage of Noctis Lucis Caelum and Prompto Argentum.” 

Iris gently snapped her book shut, lowering it so she could look at everyone’s faces. Turning, she addressed Prompto first.

“This is not a contract to enter into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a realization of its responsibilities and implications. The grooms have prepared vows which they will exchange now.” 

At this, she backed away slightly, allowing Prompto to begin speaking. 

Prompto gently reached out, clasping Noctis’ hands within his own.

“Noctis, before we even met, you were an incredible person. You never changed yourself to become someone else for anyone else, you have always stayed true to yourself and your beliefs. There were times where nothing felt certain, and despite your conflicting feelings, you were able to guide me out of the darkness. I am eternally grateful to still be able to be by your side. Thank you for accepting me for everything that I am, and for never leaving my side.” 

Even though he had finished, Prompto continued holding onto Noctis’ hands, staring in Noctis’ face. Noctis hoped his palms weren’t sweaty, because that would just be the worst possible timing.

“Prompto, I had no idea who you were when we first met and I didn’t understand why you wanted to befriend me, but now I can not imagine a day without you by my side. Loving you has been a journey of its own, and like all journeys, there have been ups and downs. Those days when everything was dark and you weren’t there to be the light in the room, those days were the worst. Having you by my side throughout everything, and you never leaving, that has been the most amazing thing in my life.” 

There was silence for a moment, and Noctis could swear he had heard someone sniffling from the crowd, but he didn’t look away from Prompto. 

Iris stepped forward again. 

“And now, do you, Prompto Argentum, take Noctis Lucis Caelum to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?”

“I do.” 

“And now, do you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, take Prompto Argentum to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?” 

“I do.”

“And now, it is my honor and delight to declare you husband and husband. You may now kiss.” 

Prompto didn’t hesitate, pulling Noctis towards him and pressing his lips against Noctis’. They stayed like this for a few moments, thundering applause coming from the audience before they finally pulled apart.

“Ladies and gentlemen, “Iris said, “it is my pleasure to introduce you to the newlyweds, His Majesty Noctis Lucis Caelum and Prompto Argentum!” 

The crowd, despite the formality, gave up raucous applause. There was some cheering coming from everyone, and Noctis could’ve sworn he heard a few wolf whistles in between. 

They turned to face everyone hand in hand, probably looking like lovesick fools. Which they were.

“Thank you everyone for being here,” Noctis said, raising his hand to settle the crowd. Once there was relative silence, he continued. “With the ceremony over, we will be letting in the citizens to partake in the reception party. We hope that everyone will be able to join us,” he said cordially. 

Everyone began rising from their seats, heading towards the doors to make their way to the ballroom. Noctis quietly pulled Prompto’s hand, leading him towards the secret back exit of the throne room that led almost directly to the ballroom.

Entering the ballroom was entering a dream. A haze of happiness was spread over the two, the ambiance of the room creating an ethereal atmosphere. 

The tables were decorated with dark blue drapery, which complemented the black and blue drapery decorated the walls and ceiling. The small platform in the back middle of the room had a small couch on it, where Noctis and Prompto would be residing. 

The two of them headed over to the area now, passing by the beautifully decorated tables along the way. As always, Ignis had done an incredible job, the dark colors standing out against the white of the tablecloths. There were so many little details, everything meticulously planned down to the fold pattern of the napkins.

As Noctis and Prompto got themselves situated in the back, their guests started streaming in slowly through the main doors. Now, not only was it their close friends and the nobility present during their ceremony, it was seemingly every citizen in Lucis. 

This wedding was probably one of the largest events to have ever happened in the royal history, both a celebration of a royal marriage as well celebrating the defeat of the darkness that had plagued their lives for all too long.

Guests were given their seating positions and while some headed towards the light appetizers on the side, others mingled with those they hadn’t met in so long. It was a surreal experience, to be able to see faces that had been gone for so long.

Ignis and Gladio, of course, were the first to visit the newlyweds. It would have been treason if it had been anyone else. 

Gladio smirked as he walked up to the two of them. “Congrats, glad to see you had the guts to go through with it Noctis.”

Noctis glared at him for a moment, before cracking a wide smile. “Ah well, you had no idea how close I was to puking the entire time. Some of my ancestors had multiple weddings, I have no idea how they handled that.” 

“Well, they must not have a strong love for their spouses as you have for Prompto,” Ignis said primly. Carefully, he reached down and pulled Noctis into a tight hug, resting his head in the crook of Noctis’ neck. 

“You did amazing,” he whispered into his ear, tightening the hug for an extra moment before quietly letting go. 

“So, wedding day selfies, anyone?” Prompto offered, and Gladio grinned widely as he and Ignis moved to stand behind the sofa so they could be in the photo as well. Prompto pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

It felt as though they couldn’t take enough photos to commemorate the moment. Noctis was overjoyed at being able to spend this amazing day with not only his husband, but also his two closest friends, and kept urging Prompto to take “just one more photo.” There were never going to be enough photos to remember this day.

Eventually, after doing a large multitude of poses, Ignis and Gladio moved to join the actual party that was still going on around them. If he was being honest, Noctis had barely been paying attention to the events happening around him, the four of them having been in their own separate world. 

Alas, no matter how much they wished this could just be a day for themselves and their friends, Noctis was still a king, and that meant there were other people he had to greet and dances to be held. 

The next person to come up and greet them was Luna, elegantly dressed in a formal white dress not unlike her custom-made wedding dress. She gave them a graceful smile, aware there were now more people watching them now that she was there. 

“You have no idea how happy I am for both of you,” she said, glancing between them. “You know, Prompto, Noctis has yet to thank me for setting the two of you up, but I do appreciate you acknowledging my efforts,” she said cheekily.

Once Luna wasn’t forced to act like an infallible princess, she had a sassy personality. Way too sassy. And Noctis had been on the other side of her pointed statements, though even he could begrudgingly admit they were hilarious. 

“Well, you basically played matchmaker without having even met me, but I am forever grateful to you for that,” Prompto joked. Tone turning more serious, he added, “But seriously, you have done so much, not just for Noctis and I, but for the entirety of Lucis. This celebration is just as much about you as it is about us.”

Luna blushed furiously, though she quickly collected herself. She cleared her throat before speaking. “Well, I suppose I did help out a bit here and there, but I’m not exactly a hero. Either way, we can just say tonight is a celebration of good fortune.”

“It truly is,” Noctis said. Changing the subject, Noctis asked, “So I was supposed to get your opinion on the decorations, what do you think?” 

Luna hummed. “If I’m being honest, I had expected you to go with some sort of red color scheme, though I am not entirely sure. This suits you two perfectly. And let me say, your choice of [ flowers ](https://www.interflora.com.au/blog/post/skeleton-flower) was stunning, I don’t think there was any better choice.” 

“Thrilled to hear it, honestly. I mean, it was mostly Ignis who executed our ideas, but it’s nice to see our vision in reality,” Noctis said. 

Luna nodded understandingly. Glancing behind her for a moment, she said, “I think I’ll have to go now, there seems to be a multitude of people who’d like to speak with you. Make sure you both save a dance for me,” she smirks as she gracefully twirls around and heads back into the ever-growing crowd.

Unfortunately, not every guest afterward was as memorable as the first two visits, but Noctis and Prompto grin and bear it. While some of the visiting officials are an absolute delight as guests, others obviously were just there to get into Noctis’ good graces. 

The nice ones congratulate the two of them on their marriage, maybe ask about their future plans, then leave a genuine comment either regarding the ceremony or the decoration before heading away. The… others left snide comments about their relationship, commenting about how it was unbecoming of the king to not marry a noble lady, let alone marry a man of no name from the streets. It was these people that Noctis secretly signaled to either Gladio or the nearest Crownsguard to take away so they wouldn’t have to deal with them spoiling their good day. 

Eventually, after a seemingly endless circle of greetings and congratulations, the guests were all mingling amongst the crowd, and Noctis and Prompto finally had a moment to themselves. 

Noctis reached an arm over and wrapped it around Prompto's shoulders, pulling him in close. The two sat like that in comfortable silence, watching as the world continued around them while they were in their world. 

"You know," Prompto began, "when I pictured us getting married, this wasn’t what I had imagined."

"Oh yeah," Noctis teased, "what were you thinking? Did you want to throw a bouquet?" 

Prompto shifted in his seat so he was closer to Noctis, tucking his head underneath Noctis' chin. "It's just… I was expecting some dramatic royal ceremony, I never imagined having so many friends who'd be here to support me… to support us." 

Noctis rubbed circles onto Prompto's shoulder reassuringly as he replied. "Honestly, whenever I used to picture getting married, it was to Luna, with barely anyone else I knew in the audience. I pictured my dad being here to officiate as King and so many other things."

He took a deep breath. "But, I think, if there's something I've realized after all I've been through, is that life sometimes throws you into the deep end without any warning. And it's those people who keep you from sinking that matter the most in the end."

Prompto said nothing for a moment, just staring blankly out into the audience. "Exactly. It's hard to breathe sometimes, but then they're the ones grounding you. And, they're the reason we're here today, isn't it?" 

Then, Prompto leaned over and gently pressed his lips against Noctis', bringing up his hand to wrap gently around the base of his neck. The two leaned in close together, deepening the kiss.

They stayed like that for a few moments before gently pulling away from each other, staring at each other with nothing but love on their faces. 

"Hey, don't think I've said it enough already, but I love you," Noctis said. 

"I love you too," Prompto whispered into Noctis' chest. The two stayed like that, warm in each other's embrace. They enjoyed the atmosphere, surrounded by nothing but happiness and trust. 

Soon enough, however, Ignis was coming to them to announce it was time for the first dance. This was probably the part Noctis was most nervous about, after the actual ceremony itself. 

He had taken too many night classes of ballroom dance with Ignis in attempts to learn how to _not_ fall on his face in the middle of dancing. Gladio had sat in once, laughing at Noctis' misery, but he had been impressed at how dedicated Noctis had been to learning the dances. Even as a child he had struggled at the mandated lessons, so it wasn't a surprise he didn't fare much better as an adult, but at least now he could guarantee that he wouldn't step on any toes, literally. 

What Noctis didn't know was that Prompto had done the same thing, because unlike Noctis, he didn't have any mandated lessons from childhood giving him a foundation, so he had no idea how he would pull it off in a wedding.

Ignis, ever helpful as always, hadn't told the other that they were also practicing, rather making sure Gladio didn't spill the secret so the two could surprise each other during the actual ceremony. 

"Alright, when I announce you two, you'll come onto the dance floor and dance to the whole song. Then the other couples are welcome to join you, and after that, you are free to wander off as you please," Ignis explained. 

"I don't think I understand you the first 20 times you explained it to us, could you repeat it one more time?" Noctis deadpanned. 

Ignis sighed heavily as if wondering why he was still there. "You've messed up simpler things before, need I remind you two, and I would hope you didn't plan to mess up your wedding?" 

"He's got a point Noct, we've got a track record," Prompto said. 

"Wow Ignis, turning my husband against me before even one day of marriage. You work fast," Noctis said. "But seriously, don't worry, we've got this, now go announce us already."

After a few minutes of waiting, Ignis finally got situated on the side of the hall where his microphone and the orchestra were waiting to play. 

"Friends and distinguished guests, it is my great pleasure to introduce the new couple to the dance floor."

Steady applause filled the hall as Noctis and Prompto stood up, holding each other's hands as they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. 

The first [violin chord](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puEmffjFeYQ) plays, the song one that Noctis and Prompto had spent hours finding, and the two began to move in slow, careful movements as the song slowly begins. 

The surprise on each other's faces as they somehow perfectly matched up was probably making Ignis cackle from the back of the room, but the two of them quickly schooled their features and continued their dance, hand in hand. 

At the end of the day, they were the ones who were always there for each other. Their path was one that was never entirely clear, but as long as they were next to each other they would be able to keep getting through it. 

As the last chords of the song die out, Ignis' voice rings out once again. "We now invite any other couples to join them in dancing."

Slowly, couples begin coming onto the dance floor as the orchestra begins playing another song, one that Noctis doesn't recognize. He and Prompto keep going, their hands on the other's shoulders.

After a couple of songs had finished and a new one was beginning, Noctis saw Ravus dragging Ignis to dance, though Noctis noticed how Ignis wasn't protesting. 

He grinned widely as the two passed by him and Prompto, and Ignis said nothing while Ravus smirked. "Finally got him to take a break," Ravus said while Ignis rolled his eyes. 

"Good on you man, he deserves it," Noctis said honestly. "Be nice to him!" he called as they two continued to dance away from them. 

Noctis and Prompto continued dancing along with the majority of their guests who had joined them. They spotted Iris and Gladio sharing a dance, and the two of them waved to the pair of siblings. Iris beamed at them while Gladio looked on, a proud smile on his face. 

Eventually, Ignis and Ravus came up to them, and they moved off the dance floor so they could all talk. "Noctis, we're going to bring out dinner soon, so before that should we cut the cake?" 

"Sounds like a plan, is it set up already?" Noctis asked. 

"Look behind you," Ravus said, "it was just brought in." 

Noctis and Prompto both turned their heads to see a frankly massive, tiered cake sitting on an elegantly decorated table in the back of the room. 

"Huh," Noctis muttered, "how did I miss that?" 

"Woah, Ignis you went all out," Prompto exclaimed. "Really wish I had my camera right now."

"Don't worry," Ignis reassured him, "I brought your camera here. I figured you would want it at some point." 

"Woah, thanks, Iggy!" Prompto cheered, accepting the proffered camera from Ignis. 

The four of them headed towards the back of the room, and as curious guests started to catch, they were soon joined by a small crowd. 

Noctis and Prompto were posing with the cake, Prompto's figures practically never leaving the shutter button on his camera. 

He dragged in Ignis and Gladio for pictures, then even pulled in Luna and Ravus from the crowd to join them. Prompto kept up a constant stream of photos, to the point Noctis was getting worried about the camera's memory. 

"I think I've got enough pics for now," Prompto asserted as he handed his camera to Ignis for safekeeping once again. "I can always take more later, and we know the photographers are getting pictures anyway." 

"Should I be making a speech now or something?" Noctis whispered to Prompto. "I didn't prepare anything."

"Just make something up on the fly, seems to work for you most of the time anyway," Prompto joked, then narrowly moved out the way to be hit by Noctis' elbow. 

"You're supposed to be on my side," Noctis mumbled, but with a quick adjustment of his suit he stood up straight to address all of the guests. 

"Everyone," he called out, waiting for them to notice him and quiet down so he didn't have to yell. After a moment he started once again. 

"Everyone, it's an honor to have all of you here with us to celebrate our marriage. This is an incredibly memorable day for us, and it would not have been the same if not for all of the friends who are surrounding us." 

He and Prompto carefully grasped the knife together, hands overlapping and fingers intertwined, and as they made the first cut into the cake, the entire crowd erupted into raucous cheers and applause. 

It was almost as if they were in a movie, and quickly enough, they had the first piece plated. The cake was absolutely stunning, inside and out, with a rich chocolate cake filling and a blue floral pattern decorating the outside. Noctis had let Ignis have complete free reigns over the cake, and the other did not disappoint once again. 

Prompto broke off a piece of cake and brought it up to Noctis as if to feed it to him. Noctis was a little embarrassed by the actions but opened his mouth slightly anyway, but suddenly, Prompto giggled and smeared the frosting on Noctis' face. 

Well, two could play at that game. As everyone around them laughed at their antics, Noctis took a swipe of the frosting from the cake, then rubbed it on Prompto's nose. 

Vaguely, he heard Ignis announce to everyone that dinner was being served and if they could head to their seats please, but at that moment it was just him and Prompto. 

"Alright you two," Ignis said as he came up behind Prompto, "go clean up so you can enjoy dinner." 

"Well, fun while it lasted Noct," Prompto said as they walked out of the ballroom. 

"Can't believe I married such a dork," Noctis said. 

"Aw, well you love me anyway," Prompto said, kissing his cheek. 

Yes, yes he did. And he wouldn't do anything to change it. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked the fic!! First time ever participating in the Big Bang, and I just want to thank the mods for organizing this event once again, and splendidcyan for being the real mvp honestly. Also shoutout to Emily, loved your comments on the Google Docs. 
> 
> -  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/activelyweird?s=20) | [Tumblr](https://activelyweird.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -  
> Fun (and long) explanation behind flowers and music:
> 
> So if you ended up clicking on the hyperlinks in the fic, you might be wondering as to why I made some of my choices. 
> 
> Well, one of them is really obvious: the Final Fantasy music, because it just fits the wedding theme so well and I had to include a song from FFXV somewhere.
> 
> But the others, not so self-explanatory, but I'm going to be honest where they have more of a sentimental meaning for me, but they did also fit my aesthetic. 
> 
> For the skeleton flowers that Luna mentioned, there is a song called [Diphylleia Grayi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwfUgTTIjDs) by Kim Jonghyun. Jonghyun talked about his connection to the flower (you can read what he specifically said here (just scroll down): [Song Explanations](https://fyjjong.tumblr.com/post/129647001083/one-fine-moment-shinees-jonghyun-stories-in)), but he explained how these flowers actually reflected the meaning of true happiness. Understanding and accepting that the most change in our lives happens in our hearts. Furthermore, in his book Skeleton Flowers: Things Have Been Released and Set Free ([unofficial English translation](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/33784149?show_comments=true&view_adult=true#comments)), which was released after the song, but gives a darker meaning to how we perceive relationships. For me, it represented the hardships that were present in everyone's lives, but honestly even the darker interpretation played a part in why I chose the flowers. I don't want to say too much about the book, but if you want to, take some time to read the translation. Both the song and the book really resonated with me, which is why I chose these particular flowers for this fic (again, you could've read this entire fic without knowing this, but I just wanted to put my thought process here). 
> 
> The song the orchestra plays is the official orchestral version of Jonghyun's [End of a Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGP-gfCWXYI). The song is about having to work hard all day, being exhausted, but then coming home to the one you love, and how they are your source of comfort. In the Song Explanations link above, there is a blurb on the same blog that explains in-depth the thinking behind End of a Day, but for me, this song has always been one of my favorites and I have a lot of emotional attachment to it. End of a Day has many different meanings to it, but its idea of going through so much, but then at the end, there is always someone there for you is beautiful; this song is one of my go to comfort songs. I felt the song was a resolution to the Promptis arc in this fic. (Again, you could've just enjoyed the music without knowing all these details, but I like to share my thought process because... I spent way too long finding the right songs).
> 
> "the word happiness is too vague so i hope that you feel that it's worth living everyday" - Kim Hanbin


End file.
